Kind Of
by Predatress
Summary: If they were just any other normal person, and had been put on the same planet. . . things tend to kind of happen. This is basically a vomit of words attempting tribute to a pairing I love. AU, Zexion x Caesar Silverberg.


1_**5/1o/o9**__Happy Birthday, Muse - person. Ich liebe dich !_

_Ugh, I fail so much at Caesar, you should slit my throat after reading this. . . seriously. I swear that when I recover from your Sweeney Todd imitation, I will write something so much better. . ._

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, and Suikoden belong to their respective owners.

* * *

He hated libraries, and he hated books, and he hated the English language itself. He had the world's most frequent concussion record and scars to prove it; what the Hell more reason did he need? If his mentor wasn't such a jerk, maybe he would have left her care liking maybe a word or two but no, he was cursed with throbbing headaches every time he set eyes on a itty bitty pamphlet.

So why was he in front of a _book store_? Take a simple guess; why else do teenagers force themselves to participate in something they despise with the very fiber of their being? Come on. . . yeah, that's right.

He had a crush on the owner.

The guy's name was Zexion. Nice guy, was one hell of a smart ass and knew how to keep someone entertained. The stereotypical shopkeeper was ancient or just plain _**boring**_, but the oddball novelist definitely kicked them out to the curb like he did any idiots who tried walk in. He was a little moody at times, but never really acted rudely towards the redhead. If anything, he was probably one of the nicest persons he has ever met. The bluehead listened to him, teased him _in good nature_, wasn't afraid to offer a hug or two, and he _complimented_ him. That may not seem so big to you, but to Caesar this guy was the next big thing since wheat toast. Has Zexion noticed he never reads anything he buys from here, and that he was only there to see him? There wasn't any problem with money, being a Silverberg, but he was unable to shake the fear that the older male figured out he did not give a _damn_ about literature.

_Tap. . . tap. . . tap tap. _

Emerald orbs darted to the window, staring into the hollow eyes of none other than his love interest. Caesar tried hard not to blush, waving awkwardly in reply. Zexion rolled his eyes and mouthed " get in here," which the teen quickly obliged. "If I need a scarecrow, I'll let you know but until then, don't just stand there like a skinny little idiot. Understood, Honeybunch?" _God_, he could just melt every time he heard that. Stupid hormones.

"It's not like you get a lot of people in here. _Besides_, it isn't my fault they're intimidated by beauty."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Major deflation activated. Zexion grinned, reaching out to curl his fingers over the boy's collar, dragging him closer and planting a kiss to the berryhead's brow. "I was just kidding, Caesar. You know very well I think you are perfect as you are." Inflation to the point of implosion switched on. "So, what brings you here today? School work, pleasure, or boredom?"

Caesar could never tell if maybe the taller felt the same towards him, or if he was just exceedingly friendly to those he was privileged to see every day. Rubbing his forehead, the teen hopped up onto the counter and crossed his legs, picking at the trinkets on the rotating display next to him with his other hand. "Just kind of here. Didn't really plan on stopping by today." Liar. "And I thought I promised not to drag you into another one of those scavenger hunts App considers homework? Have some faith in me, Snookums~." The novelist offered a crooked smile in reply, a gesture Caesar learned meant he was embarrassed. You mean his lovely friend wasn't always composed? "Anything new, Snookums?" The corner of the other's lips twitched, and then Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You keep that up and people are going to think we're a couple – hey! What did I say about five - finger discounts?!" Pulling Caesar back by the shoulders, the older held the boy down flat on his back and snaked an arm into his most frequent customer's jacket. "Honestly, I thought you quit that by. . . now?" Along with the girly bead bookmark Caesar attempted to jack, the shopkeeper pulled out a folded parchment. Aquamarine eyes narrowed. "You tore a page. . .?" Opening the paper, he was surprised to see there was handwriting on it instead of typed words.

_So say there's someone you think of a lot_

_Who's real smart and dreamy but kind of distant_

_Someone who ain't gonna let you fall_

_A person that makes you say stupid stuff at a glance_

_So say there's someone you like a lot_

_Who's great and sweet but kind of fickle_

_Someone who hasn't noticed yet_

_A person that ain't as bright as he thinks_

The stanzas were all crossed out and messily scribbled over.

_Fuck, I'm not good at this poetry stuff. _

_Dear Zexion, _

_I'm not really sure how to come out with it. . . I've never really been good at this stuff, ya know? Well, okay, duh you do. How many times have I complained to you about all the stupid things I've done? You've been a really good friend. Maybe I like you because you've been one of the only people who listen? _

_Heh, then again... if that was how it worked, I guess it'd be Apple I'm writing this for and not you, huh? _

"Stay," Zexion ordered, grabbing the younger's wrist in a powerful grip.

_So, I guess that's pretty much it. I kind of like you, Snookums. I know you're three, four years older than I am and probably not interested in kids, but it was worth a try. God, I probably did something really stupid for you to read this too, didn't I? Sorry I'm a coward, but if you're reading this, guess I've got balls somewhere! _

The last sentence was scribbled over ruthlessly, managing to crack a smile from Zexion. Instead of reading whatever was left, he folded the letter up and neatly tucked it in his back pocket. "It's not that I am not interested, Caesar. . . it's just inappropriate for me to take the initiative because of the age leap. However, if you must know. . ." The normally tight - laced man leaped over his table and took hold of Caesar's other wrist, jerking him dangerously close to his own face. Being the genius he was, he immediately knew what to do when he saw Zexion's eyes close. Pale lips connected softly in a sweet and questioning kiss, the one with bright silvery - blue hair answering with just little more passion. Letting go of his Honeybunch's limbs, the novelist wrapped his arms around the other's back so their bodies were closer, Caesar responding by spreading the older male's legs. Looming over Zexion, the awkward teen pushed a little more into the kiss, given the chance to feel the other flinch and buck in reaction to having his lips nipped and ribs stroked. If there was something the redhead remembered could make the other squirm with pleasure, it was petting his rib cage. With a groan, Zexion tore from the lip - lock and wriggled uncomfortably on the desk.

"Well, first off, _you_ are going to be the one on his back."

"Sure, and second?" Caesar laughed, blushing when his Snookums pecked his lips.

"I kind of like you too, Honeybunch."


End file.
